That Pregnant Sara Braverman
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Sara Braverman comes back to Berkeley pregnant when she was moving Amber and Drew away and out of Fresno.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sara Braverman had just left her home in Fresno away from her rocker husband with her 2 children 16 year old Amber Holt and 14 yea old Drew Holt and is pregnant with baby Holt who is due to be born very shortly when Sara pulls up to her parent;s house in and Zeek come out of the house.

''Mom!'' Sara says and gives her mom a big hug

''Sara I missed you. I'm so excited this is so cool!'' Camille says

''hey Amber hey hunnie hey Drew give me a handshake no like a man shake it geeze Drew.'' Zeek says

''Hi Hunnie how are you feeling?'' Camille asks her

''ugh well huge and fat but fine.'' Sara tells her

''well come on let's get you inside sweetie.'' Camille tells her

''okay thanks Mom.'' Sara says

Camille helps her inside to the kitchen and makes her sit down and gets her a glass of water.

''here drink.'' Camille tells her

''thank you Mom.'' Sara says

''so how are the kid's taking your pregnancy?'' Camille asks her

''well Amber is taking it hard and Drew has been really good and helping me out.'' Sara tells her

''he is going to be a great big brother I just hope that this baby will help turn Amber's attitude around and she will become responsible and a good big sister.'' Sara tells her

''she will hunnie she likes kid's and babies and is really good with Max and Sydney.'' Camille tells her

''oh yea I guess.'' Sara says

''I wouldn't worry about her here hunnie I think she is going to be and do just fine.'' Camille tells her

Sara scofts'' Mom the kid is not fine when she keeps sneaking off to be with that punk boyfriend Damien and has already told me that she wasn't going to move here and move in with him in Fresno.'' Sara tells her

''Zeek will keep an eye on her to make sure she goes straight and stays away from that boy and that he stays away from here and her.'' Camille tells her

''you really think Amber is going to listen to Dad when she doesn't listen to anyone besides Drew?'' Sara asks her

''fine Adam will keep her in line he's a great dad to Haddie and Max and keeps his kid's on track.'' Camille tells her

''she won't listen to him either she will just say he's not her father.'' Sara tells her

''owww.'' Sara groans and rubs her stomach after a painful kick

''okay hunnie pleasee calm down baby.'' Sara tells the baby

''you okay hunnie?'' Camille asks her

''I'm fine Mom.'' Sara tells her 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

''So how are you planning on raising this baby when you have no job and no money Sara?'' Camille asks her

''I don't know Mom but I will. I've basically raised 2 kid's on my own with no help from Seth.'' Sara tells her

''okay.'' Camille says

''okay well I'm gonna go start to unpack.'' Sara tells her

''okay hunnie I'll call you when dinner is ready and everybody is here.'' Camille tells her

''everybody?'' Sara asks her

''yes your family you remember them Adam,Kristina,Haddie,Max,Julia,Joel,Sydney,Crosby,Me and your father.'' Camille asks and tells her

''yes I remember them Mom they areall coming over for dinner when I am just moving here?'' Sara asks her

''yes hunnie they are coming over because you are moving back and they wanted to welcome you home.'' Camille tells her

''ugh oh mom.'' Sara shakes her head

''it will be fine it will be be.'' Camille says and rubs her back

Sara is unpacking later on that afternoon when there is a knock on the door.

''it's open!'' she says

Adam walks in ''hey Sara welcome home.'' he tells her

''hey thanks big brother.'' she says

''so how are ya Adam?'' she asks him taking a deep breath

''I'm good.'' he says

''yea and how's the fam?'' she asks him

''they're all fine.'' he tells her

''that's good.'' she says

''yea so where are the kid's?'' he asks her

Sara just shrugs ''I don't know they're around here somewhere.'' she tells him

''oh so you need any help?'' he asks her carrying a box over closer to her

''yea sure that would be great thanks Adam.'' she says

''no problem.'' he says and uses some scissors to cut open the tape on the boxes

''how was the ride down here?'' he asks her

''ugh well fine.'' she tells him

''you just sound really stressed.'' he tells her

''yea well I am because both of the kid's are pissed that we had tomove here and I had to drag Amber out by her arm out of Damien's apartment this afternoon.'' she tells him

''you're kidding?'' he says

''oh I'm really not.'' she says 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

''so how are you feeling?'' he asks her

''ugh well fat and ready to pop any minute and get this bun out of the oven for the last time.'' she tells him

''the last time huh?'' he asks her

''yes 3 kid's is enough for me.'' she tells him

''what if you date someone and get pregnant?'' he asks her

''I won't be having anymore sex Adam!'' she tells him

''why not?'' he asks her

''I'm older than you and Kristina and I still have a great sex life together.'' he tells her

''we'' that's great Adam but I don't want to talk or hear about your sex life that's your business.'' she tells him

''so how are the kid's taking your pregnancy

''ugh not so well Amber pulls or runs away everytime I try and talk to her about it but Drew has been really good about it and is such a worry wort and is always wanting to help or tells me to sit and he will do what I need him to.'' she tells him

''he's going to be a good big brother.'' he says

''yea he really is.'' she says

''do you want me to or would you like me to talk to Amber about her wising up and changing her attitude around?'' he asks her

''I mean I do have a daughter whose only a year younger than she is so I sort of know what you're going through.'' he tells her

''No Adam please don't it will just make her more mad and upset and I just really don't need for that to happen.'' Sara tells him

''okay.'' he says

''she'll just say that butt out of her life that you're not her father.'' Sara tells him

''well all I can do is at least try and be a father figure to your kid's.'' he tells her

''I appreicate that Adam but I don't think that is what they really need.'' she tells him

''you don't need to try and be thier father sorry.'' she tells him

Adam just shrugs and is a little hurt about it. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Drew comes in ''Hi Mom.'' Drew says

''Hi Hunnie!'' Sara says

''hey Drew.'' Adam says

''Hey Uncle Adam.'' Drew says

''need help Mom?'' Drew asks her

''yea that would be good thanks bud.'' Sara says

''no problem.'' Drew says

Amber comes in a little while later

''oh hey hunnie where ya been?''Sara asks her

''out.'' Amber says

''with who?'' Sara asks her

''doesn't matter Hi Uncle Adam hi bud.'' Amber says

''hey Amber.'' Adam says

''hi.'' Drew days

''okay I'm gonna go upstairs and shower.'' Amber says

''okay.'' Sara says

Amber leaves and goes upstairs to shower.

''hey you okay?'' Adam asks her

''ugh,I just I don't know about that girl sometimes.'' Sara says

''hey it's all gonna be okay you'll see.'' he says

''yea hey Drew hunnie why don't you go over to Uncle Adam's for a while and play with Max or something and let us finish unpacking here.'' Sara tells him

''oh okay.'' Drew days

''okay.'' Sara says

Drew stops what he is doing and leaves.

''what did you do that for?'' Adam asks her

Sara just shrugs and continues unpacking and opening boxes.

''owww.'' she groans in an irritated tone with a hand on her belly

''you okay?'' he asks her

''yea.'' she nods and says in an annoyed tone

''you need to stop and sit for a minute?'' he asks her

''no I'm fine Adam thank you.'' she says

''you sure?'' he asks her

''yea.'' she says in a not to sure tone

''okay.'' he says 


End file.
